Costumes, Candy, and Demons: A Feudal Halloween
by Hanyou Hugger
Summary: *Prologue up * Kagome decides to bring Halloween to the Sengoku Jidai! That means costumes, candy, and a little splash of romance between the sugar highs... ^_^


A/N: Ack!!! How long has it been since I've posted anything on this site? ^_^;;; ermm... I think the beginning of June... my my my that was a looong time ago @_@ But aren't you happy I'm back now? But that doesn't mean that I'm over my writer's block for my HP/IY crossover (it's at a Halloween point too!) XD Maybe by the time the new HP movie comes out... Anyways! I thought I would try my hand at a short and pointless story with no plot! Woo! Short prologue for right now! Sorry! ^_^;;;  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Costumes, Candy, and Demons: A Feudal Halloween  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey, Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder as she finished stuffing her Math book into her already bulging bag. She mentally sighed but plastered a smile on her face while Hojo hesitantly entered her emptying classroom.  
  
"Ah, Hojo-kun..." Kagome weakly waved as the boy passed a group of her squealing friends, Hojo oblivious to the dangerous glares Kagome was sending them.  
  
"Do you know what tomorrow is, Higurashi? Because your friends..." Glare. More squealing. "...said that you were free tomorrow night, and I thought that since it's a special day and all that we could maybe spend it together..."  
  
"Ummm... special day?"  
  
Hojo literally gave her a look that led to the impression that he was questioning not only her physical but mental health as well. Kagome let her gaze follow one of her friend's pointing fingers (on the hand that wasn't clutching her head in embarrassment) and looked around the classroom. She saw black and orange. And lots of it. It also helped that on the blackboard was a hastily scribbled but rather large 'Happy Halloween!' that could be easily seen through the streamers hanging from the ceiling. The black and orange streamers. And lots of them.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So... are you free?" He looked so hopeful, so full of energy and life. Kagome glanced back at her overly stuffed backpack and fiddled with the breaking seams as she tried to think of the best way to destroy his spirit. Kagome sheepishly looked up at him, mind working furiously for an excuse.  
  
"Ummm... well you see..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well... you know... my brother..."  
  
"Souta? Sure!"  
  
"He wanted me to ummm..."  
  
"Take him trick-or-treating?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's great! We can all go! I'll even bring some extra candy and--"  
  
"Erm... did I say my brother? I meant my...my... cat!"  
  
"...Your...cat?"  
  
"Well...ummm... Souta, too! But I just can't let Buyo miss out on the fun!"  
  
"...And so that means--"  
  
"--that Buyo doesn't like strangers and if you come he'll...ah...scratch you!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hojo-kun, but it's for your own safety! I already promised Souta and ummm... Buyo--"  
  
"It's OK, Higurashi! I understand! Maybe next time then?"  
  
"Ummm... sure."  
  
"See you! And have fun with your brother and cat!"  
  
Kagome waved weakly with the fake smile on her face faltering while Hojo shut the door to the basically empty room behind him. She felt guilty, yes, but it was either this or get forcefully dragged away by Inuyasha the next day and end up skipping the date anyhow. At least this way she didn't look like she was blowing the guy off...completely.  
  
"That has got to be THE--"  
  
"--worst excuse EVER."  
  
Kagome had almost forgotten her three friends still standing beside the door. Two of them had their arms crossed and were shaking their heads, the other poking her backpack and watching as it slowly fell from the desk. The crash that ensued seem to be ignored by her first two friends, still going on about poor Hojo and how her life would be so much better if she just went out with him for once.  
  
"I mean, Kagome, he has got to be the sweetest guy on the face of the planet and what do you do? You go and--"  
  
"Is this about that other guy? The dangerous one that we keep telling you not to see? You know why you're so sick all the time? You keep stressing over this bad boy and--"  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" Poke poke. "I think this backpack might be a little full. It's almost like you're planning to be absent! How silly is that?"  
  
Kagome rubbed her temples and picked up her bag from the floor, nearly toppling over from the weight of all her textbooks. She wandered out of the classroom as her friends continued to rant, closing the door behind her to block out the incessant droning. Kagome cringed at the thought that maybe spending time in the feudal era with Inuyasha and most likely a few homicidal demons would be more relaxing. A thought struck her and suddenly she felt more relaxed already.  
  
Maybe Halloween wouldn't be so bad to celebrate after all....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: It gets better... really... ^_^;;; Well, the tiny parts I have planned in my head... kinda planned anyhow ^_^;;; Next time I really should think these out before I write. But as always, reviews are nice! Until next chapter! And if you're extra good, I might even draw a picture to go with the chapter XD Linked to someone else's oekaki board of course... *cough*lazy*cough* 


End file.
